<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Kid On The Block by DustyDyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330676">New Kid On The Block</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyDyke/pseuds/DustyDyke'>DustyDyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose (TV), Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose - Umberto Eco, Minecraft (Video Game), The Name of the Rose (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Gen, Minecraft, Murder Mystery, NaNoWriMo, Social Media, Tags Are Hard, gamer!adso, gamer!brother william, oh boy, so incredibly fucking niche, this is so niche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyDyke/pseuds/DustyDyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The recollections of Adso, who as a teenager on a Catholic minecraft server, witnessed drama and intrigue he had never expected...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Kid On The Block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this is The Name Of The Rose, but it takes place in a Christian minecraft server...</p><p>If you are reading this, I am very impressed, because this is dumb.</p><p>As in the book, the foreword is by a fictional author, explaining the framing of the narrative. I  have no idea if it works, but oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Foreword:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The account you are about to read, is not my own recollection, by any stretch of the imagination.</p><p>No, as it happens, my own involvement in this tale is practically non-existent.</p><p>I am but a humble internet historian, searching the murky depths of the internet and diving deep with the help of the wayback machine. It is rare I find something completely new and novel.</p><p>But this...</p><p>I have been doing this “work” for a long time. I have always been fascinated with internet history, and with the unique framework this medium gives to interactions, most often conflicts.</p><p>I suppose it really started to fascinate me in the early 2000s, in my LiveJournal days. I saw the rise and fall of fandom personalities, the drama that shouldn’t have been possible to sustain on a platform with such long response delays and physical distance, and I was hooked.</p><p>Since then I’ve been digging. Some might call it snooping. But, to be quite frank, that is what a historian does, and I am one. Not even just in the internet field, but in the actual real life world as well. My love for drama and the desire to understand why conflict seems to be inevitable, lead me to several degrees in history from various prestigious universities.</p><p>And now, here I am, introducing a piece of minecraft drama from 2016.</p><p>It might seem like a waste of my time, but I really don’t think so. History repeats itself. Even now, and even online. In the most wonderful, horrifying, interesting ways.</p><p>About a year ago I was deep in a tumblr rabbithole, going through old niche posts, looking through all the notes and following every single like or reblog back to the blog who did them. A lot of them were since deleted, a lot of them abandoned, with not a word as to why. They simply stopped posting.</p><p>It was on a blog such as that, that I found this tale.</p><p>The URL was adsosblock and it was a minecraft blog. There wasn’t much on there, a few reblogged minecraft parody videos and gifsets, some pictures here and there. There was that, and then the part that really got my attention.. A bunch of very very long text posts, detailing the drama that took place in the bloggers minecraft server over a period of time.</p><p>It is that account that you, dear reader, are about to experience.</p><p>Now, that may not sound too interesting at first. Minecraft drama? How “dramatic” can that really be? Well, very, as it turns out. Especially when it’s also Catholic drama at the same time.</p><p>When I first read the tale, I was enthralled. I spent the entire day reading, trying to do some googling with the scant information the blogger had left in their telling of the events. I was on fire, trying to figure out if I could contact some of the other people involved and learn even more, when life happened. And by life, I mean that computer crashed, utterly and completely.</p><p>Nothing was salvageable.</p><p>Now, as riveting as the Catholic minecraft drama was, I also had a whole bunch of actual work documents on my computer, along with legal paperwork. As I scrambled to get a new PC and find a way to get all of my important documents back, the tale by adsosblock completely slipped my mind.</p><p>Until recently. A friend and I were talking about our favorite internet dramas, when I suddenly remembered. I immediately went to tumblr, to adsosblock, but to my great surprise, found it no longer there. It had been deleted in the months since I first found it...</p><p>This struck me as odd, as when I originally stumbled upon it, it had been completely abandoned for years.</p><p>I immediately went to the wayback machine and accessed it through there. It seemed to have been deleted shortly after I first found it.</p><p>But not before having been updated one last time.</p><p>As I read the very last, and quite recent, update, my eyes went wide, and I knew I had to save this tale. Had to archive it.</p><p>So that is what this is.</p><p>There has been absolutely minimal editing done on my part. All I have done is combine the tumblr posts into one coherent length, leaving everything in the original narrator’s own words and recollection.</p><p>This entire tale has made this internet historian very happy, and if you are reading this, adsosblock, I thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Yours,</p><p> </p><p>U. Eco.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well... thank you for reading!</p><p>Next chapter is the real start of the story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>